


Viva Servalan! (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Rule Britannia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Servalan! (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Way back when rebellion stalked the land,  
And anarchy and dissension threatened on every hand,  
And chaos threatened on every hand,  
There was a woman, who rose to take command,  
Our Supreme Commander, Servalan.

CHORUS  
I'll be ruler of all the galaxy!  
Rebels never never never shall be free!  
I'll be ruler of all the galaxy!  
Rebels never never never shall be free!

When aliens threatened invasion from afar,  
She boldly seized command and led us forth to victory,  
She boldly took command for victory,  
She is a leader, who'll brook no argument,  
I give you Servalan, our President!

Betrayed by corruption's evil hand,  
She was cast forth, from out her government,  
She was cast forth from government,  
She's not defeated, she never thinks of fear,  
We will follow Commissioner Sleer!

Still more majestic, shall she rise,  
More great, more dreadful than the tongue can tell,  
More great, more great than tongue can tell,  
Blest dame with matchless, with matchless beauty crowned,  
And many hearts do guard thee well.


End file.
